Everyone's Fear
by rebelmagnus
Summary: Wes is in charge and chaos brakes loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wedge looked up as he heard the door open and a voice he was dreading to hear say, "You called sir."

"Yes." Then he just remembered his manners, "please sit down. Now I know i will regret this but the Admineral gave me strict orders that  
I have to follow and plus they said it has to be you." Wedge said with a dreading voice.

"Depends on the orders Sir." the officer said. Whats he talking about? he wondered.

"No Major, I have my orders that I have to follow so you don't have a choice in the matter."

Now I remember them..it was the e-wok who left the note that contained the orders. "What did the orders say?"

"That I have to put you in charge for a few days but when Tycho returns, he'll take over and you'll go back to being your regular self." A very annoying pilot and person, Wedge thought.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of the place."It's so easy to lie to him. Now I know he just lied. I HATE these STUPID ORDERS!!!!

"Ok thats just what I wanted to hear."not. It will be a disaster  
when I come back I just know it, I know it."Alright report tomarrow at  
0900, so you can finally learn something.Dismissed."Wedge said and   
saluted.

"Yub yub commander."Wes Jason mocked saluted then walked out of the office smiling.

As you walked out you can hear Wedge muttering over and over," I know i'm going to regret this..I know i'm going to regret this.. I know i'm going to regret this.. I just know it.

Wes's seasrch for the wraiths came up empty. Now heading back to the  
pilots lounge, he noticed the Rouges debriefing room was cracked and surprisenly unlocked. Why not check it out, when he opened the door he found...

"Hobbie, Face, Kell, Lt. Ketch. What are you guys doing in here? How  
come you guys are playing a prank without me? Did you get proof? Our plan worked." Just then he notice he was out of breathe.

"Good and we were just pulling another prank and waiting for you to get the message to come and help...So yes...No we haven't got proof...yet",Kell said. Now he was out of breathe

We can now that your in charge. Now put the bucket ther and the string there   
and the camera there. All done." Hobbie said

"Great lets go, I'm hungry." that was Face.

"Your always hungry."

"Your point is."

Now the five of them started to head out towards the mess hall.  
Hobbie shuts the door.

"Wait..Forgot Lt. Ketch."Wes said 

"What!!!!!" the rest practically shout, while Wes opens the door.  
"Come on you fury little E-wok."  
Lt. Ketch walks out,"asfbdk.jfn ncvskjzh sadbfi." (how could you forget me?!)

Wow did he just insult you five?" Coran Horn says as he walks by.

Lt. Ketch nods at Corran,"sdbsfndai,"(yes).

Corran walks away laughing, leaving the five to continue there journy,  
confused. As they head towards the mess hall and almost reach there they hear a   
scream and can only gues there "prank" waas triggered. 

Thehy all just stand there out side and laugh.   
"Colonel Fel!"

"What?" Fel says as he turns around to face the messanger.

"You are wanted in the Rouge debriefing room, along with the Godess, Darklighter,  
Tyco, and basically evryone who commands a squadron or that is in charge in  
some way." Messanger replied

"What time?"

"At 1600, goodday now."

"Goodday. Sithspit thats in 10 min. Great might as well head over there now." So  
much for seeing Jaina. Or not. "Hello Godess." 

"Mortal."

Just then Wedge walks up. "Hello you two. Lets go inside. I need to ask you two a  
favor before the meeting starts and we should go in just in cause the halways are bugged..."He trailed off.  
Jag walks in, once he steps in the room the holocam goes on record  
and the bucket tumbles down. "Ahh!!!"

Jaina and wedge try to stiffle their laughter.

"I'm so gonna kill whoever did this."

"How about we let Wedge talk and after when they come to the meeting  
you can kill him." she suggested.

"You know who did this?" Wedge and Jag asked at the same time.

"Ofd course...listen." you can hear E-woks, E-woks, and ha, ha, ha, ha  
playing over and over in the background. "Plus thats what the note says"  
she says laughing. "Sometimes you men can be so clueless." 

"Hey!" They protested.

She ignored them then asked whats the favor?"

"Well you guys will find out the details at the breiefing, but I need you guys  
to watch Wes Jason while I'm gone.

"Why?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes, but you two need to promise...please,  
I'm desperate."

"Well since you put it that way..." Jag replied

"Yes we will." Jaina said quickly 

"What? I wasn't going to agree right away."

"We Promise... Right Jag." When he stayed silence Jaina  
force slapped him on the back of the head.

"Right. That hurt Jay."

"Well say somethign next time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With that said people started filing in, "Alright people take your seat and well begin shortly. "Wedge shouted over the noise. The last people to come in were the Wraiths and Jason, who made sure he was close to the door if he needed to make a quick exit.

"Now the reason I called you all her on such short notice," He stopped while the 'Yeah what's with that yells can be heard.' When they quieted down he started again, "I got some orders that are going to be in effect while I'm gone and they are that I have to leave Major Jason in charge." He finished, the room went deathly quiet, then the chaos erupted. Shouts and Protest filled the room, while some people just sat there and laughed.

"QUIET!" He yelled. "Now that's all I had to say, now you can leave. But I need Colonel Fel and Lt. Colonel Solo to stay."

People started Filing out, Wes in the lead. Once no one remained Wedge made them Promise for the millionth time then left, presumonly to the cantina for a drink.

"You know your insane for agreeing to this Jaina." Jag said

"No I'm Not, I'm sane. "Jaina replied

"Yeah right." He replied sarcastically

"If I was insane, I wouldn't do this." 

"What?"

"This." While saying that she walks closer and gives him a kiss and he kiss back, this time longer, unaware that they're being recorded.

"Your right, your sane. Very sane."  
At 0600 the next morning Wedge left with a good luck. 10 seconds after 0600 Wes takes charge. At 0630 the Wraiths crowd into Wes's new office (aka Wedge's office.)

"You know Wes we have to consider redecorating, this place just isn't ..." Sharr started.

"You. " Piggy finished as he entered with the holo tape. "Ok, let's see what's on the tape." He says as he puts it in the holo vcr.

Holo Tape: Jag springing the trap, which gets many laughs. The conversation between the three of them, 'I'm hurt, we better watch out for them' Wes says. The briefing, which gets 'Borings'. Conversation between Jaina and Jag. Finally the kiss. 

"Finally! Proof!" They all yell together, more or less.

"Well that was an entertaing show."

'Uh oh' basically everyone thinks at once as they slowly turn around. And you can only guess who's behind them.

Reviews welcome. Should I continue?


End file.
